


Come With Me

by Stormfet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But it's not them together, Gen, I'm fascinated by kylo ok?, JUST, Teacher/Student, because rey needs a teacher guys, he's an awful person but still, mentor, so I au'd this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the map to Luke was lost, Rey is forced to train with Kylo Ren on Dagobah. (Warning -- force awakens spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> No weird sex things, just training (if you're familiar with my other work, this is prolly gonna be a lot like Pro Tregedakru, only maybe not as long). Also I have no idea where this story is going, so...we'll see.

“Come with me,” Kylo urged, the force bearing down on Rey’s small body, the planet cracking beneath them. “You need a teacher.”

Rey closer her eyes, and time seemed to slow. She could feel the force in everything, all through the planet, in Kylo, in herself. She could feel Finn a few minutes away, each breath weaker than the last. He would need help. And most of all, she could feel the light and the dark. The dark was always there, pushing against the light forever. And she felt both in her, the light strong and bright, but not quite everywhere. That would never come to be. 

Inside Kylo, in that moment, she could feel two forces. The darkness of Kylo Ren was taking over, pushing inside him, coalescing, hiding. But there was a second force. Rey could still feel Ben inside him, tiny, hidden away, covered in the darkness, but the light was still there. She knew.

She opened her eyes. Kylo’s eyes locked with hers, sweat running down both their faces despite the snow. Rey could feel the heat of the burning sun about to burst inside the planet. Luke was lost -- for now, probably forever. And the force was there, wild and untamed. Every time she reached out to use it taxed her -- this battle with Kylo had strained her in ways she had never imagined. And when he had reached into her mind...reading her so casually like the scavengers had read her on Jakku...it still sent shivers rolling down her spine. But controlling the stormtroopers...he was right. She need a teacher. Rey made her decision.

“I will,” she said, nodding. Kylo stepped back, his eyebrows shooting up. He stowed away his lightsabre. “But on the condition that Snoke has no involvement in this. None. You will train me. That is all.”

Kylo nodded. “Done,” he said, grabbing her arm.

“Why does everyone do that,” Rey asked, yanking her arm out of his grip just as easily as she had shaken Finn off so many times. “I wasn’t finished. Snoke has no involvement, and we take Finn to D’Qar.”

Kylo stood there, staring at her. Rey didn’t reach out with the force; she didn’t need to. She could tell the cogs in his mind were whirring, calculating, figuring.

“Deal,” Kylo said. The two of them ran back to Finn, still breathing in the clearing. Kylo hoisted Finn over his shoulder, and the two of them ran back to the base. Kylo easily took a ship, a rebel x-wing stolen from the Resistance earlier as a disguise. The two of them carried Finn to the ship, Kylo reaching out to sit in the pilot seat. Rey slapped him away.

“I drive,” she said. Kylo backed away, letting her take the seat, sitting in the back with Finn by the guns. Rey started the ship, with a hop skip and jump flying away from the planet as it cracked open, spilling sun everywhere, exploding at the seams. As they jumped into hyperspace the planet exploded behind them. Kylo and Rey glanced back as the planet disappeared. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Part 2

The x wing cruised along at hyperspeed, jumping to D’Qar. “You stay in the ship,” Rey said. “I will go alone with Finn. Hopefully they won’t ask too many questions and assume I just came on the Millennium Falcon, and I can take Finn inside and leave. In, out. That’s it. Got it?”

Kylo nodded, silent in the back of the ship. Finn had grown quite weak, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. The ship pulled out of hyperspace and Rey guided it through the planet’s atmosphere to the rebel base below at the same time the other rebels were arriving. She stayed quiet as she landed the ship among the others, hoping no one would question amidst the celebration. She wished more than anything that she could stay, comfort Leia, celebrate with the rest of the Resistance, and stay until Finn was well. But that was out of the question. She needed training. And there was only one way that would happen. 

Rey hoisted Finn over her shoulder, keeping him still. She reached out with her mind, feeling the force hovering there, still hard to control. She focused for a minute, and then used the force to help her carry the much bigger man. She staggered down and out amongst the other rebel celebrators. She grabbed a rebel, and he ran off to get medical help. Within moments they were out, setting Finn on a stretcher and whisking him away.

“Rey!” Poe yelled seeing her. Rey ran over, a smile breaking over her face as she hugged him, his hair still wet from being inside a helmet for the past day. BB-8 came rolling up behind them, and Rey said hello to the droid as well.

“Rey,” a voice said from behind. Rey turned and saw Leia standing there, her hands in her pockets. 

“He --” Rey started to say.

“I know,” Leia said, and Rey ran forward and hugged Leia, putting all of the feeling she couldn’t say into it. Leia stood there quietly, hugging her back, and everything she couldn’t say she said in that moment with a single look. How she knew, Rey had no idea. “I know you can do it, Rey,” Leia said after a long moment. “Please. Bring him back.”

Rey nodded. “I will,” she said.

“May the force be with you,” Leia said, and turned, walking back into the base. Rey stood, watching her leave, frozen. She could do this, she thought to herself. I can do this.

She turned and hugged Poe again, a sad hug for him. Poe was surprised at first, but returned the hug. 

“Tell Finn...” Rey began, and then stopped. “Tell him Rey is coming back. I’m coming back.”

“Where are you going?” asked Poe.

“I can’t tell you,” Rey said, shouldering her pack. “But I will be back.” She turned and walked out of the base, feeling his eyes watching her. She felt bile rise in her throat -- leaving her friends to go with a person she hated so violently. But she had no choice.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every sunday.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked, the x-wing zipping along as they burst through the planet’s atmosphere and into deep space. She felt Kylo’s eyes on her back and shivered. “Don’t think about anything. I’ve felt you in my mind, and you know the power I have.”

“I know,” Kylo said, standing up and moving into the cockpit. “I’m terrified. You wield more power than anyone I’ve ever known. I’ve seen what you can do untrained. You’re more powerful than Snoke, more powerful than Luke. More powerful than me.” Kylo reached out, and Rey smacked his hand away.

“Don’t,” she snarled. Kylo sat in the back. 

“There’s one place I know of that we won’t be found,” he said. “A place the force runs wild and untamed, a place where the jedi masters of old studied. Set the course for the outer rim territories, sluis sector.”

“What planet?” Rey asked.

“Dagobah,” Kylo said, sitting back. Rey shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Rey said, setting the coordinates. The x-wing jumped into hyperspace, turning to face Kylo.

Rey could feel Kylo attempting to not roll his eyes, and laughed a little bit, then remembering to keep a straight face. “It’s the planet where the fabled Jedi Master Yoda went after the Jedi were destroyed--”

“By your people,” Rey said. Kylo closed his eyes.

“By the Empire, you mean,” Kylo corrected. “And no, not by my people.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have killed jedi like your master, Darth Vader,” Rey said spitefully.

“Why did I agree to train you?” Kylo stormed, standing up. He reached around to grab his cloak, and then remembered he had removed it and was wearing simple fatigues. He groaned, and sat back down. Rey snorted, and then turned back to the ship’s controls.

“Here we are,” she said, pulling out of hyperspeed and circling the planet. “The goddamn middle of nowhere.”

They circled in silence for a moment, and then Kylo spoke. “Do you feel it?” he asked, looking up. Rey closed her eyes. Despite how much she hated Kylo, he was right. This planet was powerful, wild. She could feel the force emulating from everything.

“Yes,” she breathed, opening her eyes.

“Let’s land,” Kylo said, an excited smile creeping over his face. Rey couldn’t help herself, and let a smile creep over her face as well as she guided the x-wing through the planet’s atmosphere. Water was everywhere. So much water. Steam and clouds and moisture everywhere. Green. Huge plants, some sort of flying creatures taking off from the tops of the viny trees.

Rey expertly guided the x-wing down to the planet’s surface, Rey spotting a clearing amid the mountains and trees, guiding the ship to land perfectly. For being a pilot for the past few weeks, she was getting pretty good at this...it helped to have endless amounts of time on Jakku. Kylo and Rey disembarked the ship, standing on the planet. Rey already was sweating, so used to dry desert air. Kylo removed a shirt, standing there in starkiller fatigues, black pants and a short sleeved black t-shirt. Rey wanted to take off some of her layers too, the planet was so muggy. She breathed in, relishing the moisture of the air. And the force was everywhere -- she could feel it on the rocks, in the trees...in everything.

“Come,” Kylo said, gesturing with his shoulder and sweeping away. Rey rolled her eyes, grabbed her pack and followed behind.


	4. Part 4

The morning after they had landed on Dagobah Rey woke up early before Kylo. She glanced over and rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. She still couldn’t believe that she had agreed to go with him. There were infinitely better ways to spend her time...looking for Luke...going back to D’Qar and training with the Resistance pilots...better things than being here on this planet with someone she loathed. Rey shook her head. She knew she had to do this.

She stood up and stretched. The night before they had been too tired to do anything but fall asleep near the x-wing under a stretch of trees. They were seated on an outcropping of swamp, the trees coming to a band and the land stretching out into a peninsula of sorts, the tip reaching into the swampy waters. Rey shook her head to wake herself up. The x-wing was perched on the edge of the peninsula, leaving a substantial amount of land before the trees began again, good for trainng perhaps, although Rey had no idea what they would start to do.

She reached out, closing her eyes and opening her mind, reaching out into the planet. It was absolutely teeming with the Force, on every rock and in every blade of grass, emanating from the place. Her heartbeat began to slow, and she folded her legs up, crossing them and straightening her posture, sitting quietly.

Rey...she heard it in her mind, and her eyes flew open. The voice still echoed in her mind. She shivered. It was a voice she had never heard before. It sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t like Kylo going into her mind. It was like something calling her. She stood up. She needed to follow this feeling. She grabbed her staff, leaning against a rock, and started along, creeping through the forest.

Rey...it echoed again, Rey following the voice through the trees. The forest was eerily quiet, the trees still in the heavy, muggy mist. Vines gently crumbled under her light footsteps as she crept through the forest.

Several minute past, and Rey continued on, moving through, following the feeling. She thought the Force was guiding her, but she had no idea who or what it might be. She had lived on Jakkar her whole life. This was all new to her.

She emerged from a band of trees into a clearing, and a small hut stood before her. She straightened up. The Force was on the hut in layers, in swaths, stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She bent to move inside the hut, short and squat.

Inside there was nothing special. A few rooms, a bare kitchen, a simple bed, neatly made, and a relaxing space of sorts, bare and simple, with a chest along one side of the room. Rey bent to open the chest, gently resting on her knees. Dejavu crept over her as she bent down, remembering the night in Maz’ castle. She opened the chest.

Another lightsabre rested on the pillow. Rey pulled hers out, comparing. She gently pressed the button, watching the blue blade of light spring out from the handle, the seemingly impossible sword so well balanced in her hand. She withdrew the light back into the handle and picked up the second sabre.

This time she wasn’t catapulted into a terrifying vision, but a voice gripped her, whispering to her. This was the lightsabre of Yoda, Jedi Master, the Force echoed inside her, tugging at her chest. Rey was almost knocked over by the strength of the Force. She pressed the button. A beam of light emerged, only this time, a bright green instead of blue. Rey admired the sabre, but withdrew it in the end. The balance didn’t quite feel as right as Luke’s. She slipped it back onto its pillow. This sabre’s life was not with her. She left it and emerged from the cabin, straightening her back and breathing in the morning air.


	5. Part 5

“Straighten your back,” Kylo said with a slight bark to his voice. Rey’s back was already stick straight, but she pushed her spine forward a little bit, attempting to straighten her back even more. Her legs were folded under her, hands resting on her knees, eyes closed. She could feel the Force.

“Okay,” Kylo said. “You can relax a bit.” Rey breathed out and unbent her spine, wincing. She had been holding that position for the past hour, perched on one of the cliffs of Dagobah, gazing out into the swamps and trees. Kylo had taken her here to meditate on the Force. It was everywhere. “Open your eyes.”

Rey opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light again. Kylo was sitting next to her, looking at her. He had left behind his black clothing, sweeping cloak and mask. All three were in the x wing. Instead he wore a simple brown tunic and loose black pants, feet bare. After all, he had already done this stuff. Under two different masters. He was probably pretty good at it at this point.

“Here,” Kylo said, handing Rey something. She looked down. It was a rock. Smooth, light grey, rounded at the edges, flat. “Feel this rock. You’re going to want to get to know it.”

Rey nodded, touching the rock, rolling it over and over in her hands. She hadn’t seen too many rocks like this on Jakku. She nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Set it on the ground,” Kylo said, and Rey put it on the ground in front of her. “Now. Close your eyes, I want you to reach out with the Force. Feel the rock with the Force.”

Rey listened, closing her eyes and feeling the Force around her. She zeroed in on the rock, feeling the waves of the Force emanate off the rock, become part of her. It was actually pretty calming.

“Reach out, I want you to lift the rock,” Kylo said. Rey easily manipulated the layers of Force around the rock, lifting it into the air. She opened her eyes and watched the rock hang as though a string was supporting it. 

Kylo reached out and swept his hand underneath the rock. Rey did too. There was nothing underneath the rock. 

“Okay, Rey,” Kylo said. “Spin the rock around.”

Rey flicked the Force at the edge of the rock and it easily spun like a top in the air, suspended. It spun round and round, nothing, no friction holding it back.

“Now spin it the other way.”

Rey slowed the rock and spun it the other way. It was a mix of reaching out like she had another arm and spinning the rock, and reaching out with her mind to the rock. She was getting the hang of this.

“Well,” Kylo said. Rey could practically feel his eyes rolling. “You certainly picked this up faster than I did, so we’ll skip to something more your level.”

He reached out with the Force and tried to yank the rock away. Rey held onto the rock, keeping it in one place. She felt Kylo trying to pull harder, and she held on even tighter. But with a quick yank, Kylo had it out of her control.

“Training always beats power, Rey,” Kylo said, spinning the rock in front of him. “Remember that.”

“Okay,” Rey said lightly, yanking the rock back to her and spinning it the other way. Kylo rolled his eyes and grabbed the rock with his hands. Rey watched half in shock, half laughing as Kylo launched the rock out into the swamp. It hit the water with a small ploosh and sank to the bottom of the swamp.

“Use the Force to get it back,” Kylo said, standing up. “No food until you get it back.”

Rey sighed, closing her eyes and reaching out into the swamp to search for the rock. It was going to be a while.


	6. Part 6

“Did you go into the cabin?” Kylo asked Rey. It had been several days. Rey had progressed from floating one rock to floating several at a time. She was balanced on one leg with three rocks in the air when Kylo sprung this question on her.

The three rocks fell to the ground with a gentle thud as Rey spun around to look at him. Kylo was sitting against a tree, watching her, spinning a rock in his hand. He was staring at the ground. Rey came over at sat a ways away from him.

“Yeah,” she nodded. Might as well be honest. Kylo leaned his head back against the tree and sighed. “Why?”

“It was going to be a surprise,” Kylo said, shrugging his shoulders and chucking the rock into the swamp. “When you had progressed to sabrework.”

Rey shrugged. “I mean...were you really expecting me to sit here and wait for you to do your own thing, Kylo?” Rey stared at him. She suddenly remembered why she hated this man so much.

“Ah...” Kylo had deemed her unimportant enough to simply ignore, like an object he could set down and play with at will. Rey’s heart began to beat as she felt blood rush to her face. Kylo’s eyes jumped to the ground. Rey didn’t even notice, but her feelings were so strong that the Force was beginning to affect the rocks around her, sweeping them up in a vortex of flying objects. She regained control of her feelings, the hot of the anger melting into a cold loathing. The rocks fell to the ground again. She breathed slowly.

“Kylo,” she managed to get out through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes and sighed again, attempting to put it into words. “Do not hold my hand.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, eyebrows sliding into their usual frown.

Rey sat back again. “On Jakku. When Finn and I first met he kept grabbing my hand. I didn’t like it. I’ve been controlled all my life and for the first time I’ve felt freedom. And it’s better than anything you could possibly have to offer. So don’t hold my hand. Teach me. There’s a difference.”

Kylo nodded, swallowing.

“Okay,” he said. “Now instead of standing on one leg, do a handstand. Use the force, Rey. And it will support you.”


	7. Part 7

Sometimes, Rey would get tired of Kylo being anxious and taking it out on her. She would get tired of him throwing rocks in anger, sometimes at her. She would get tired of trying to calm him down. But anytime she got close to him she could feel the storm swirling inside him, at any point ready to lash out and rain for days, lightning and thunder sparking at any moment. 

When that happened she would wait until night when he was asleep, passed out on his mat, his black hair splayed everywhere and she would sneak away, back to the hut in the middle of the forest, the place that was so rampant with the force yet so calming at the same time. She would bend down to move through the hut until she got to the room with the other lightsabre, and she would take it out sometimes. She wouldn’t draw it, but she would sit and feel the force emanating from it, moving through her, and close her eyes and finally feel a calm settle over her, remember her friends back on D’Qar that she had left behind, and smile.

And then after this she would walk through the swamp and smile at the little toads that would hop over her feet across the path and disappear back into the leafy ground.

She would get back to camp and she would see Kylo passed out on the ground and sigh, but someday that storm would calm. She didn’t know how, but that much she knew. It would take effort, to weather away at it, but one day the lightning would calm and the thunder would recede and the rain would finally stop.


	8. Part 8

Rey sat, legs folded at the edge of the cliff. Kylo was walking around her, his hair tied back today. 

“We’re gonna do an activity,” Kylo said. Rey looked at him. She could almost sense his excitement, like that of a small child. She had never seen anyone this excited. Not on Jakku at any rate. Only on D’Qar.

“Luke did this with me when I was--” Kylo began, but stopped. He quickly moved on, bending down and picking up a round rock. “This’ll do.”

Rey watched as he walked in a giant circle around her. “So you’re the center of the galaxy,” Kylo began. “Use the Force, Rey. This,” he threw the rock and caught it in his hand, “is gonna be Dagobah.”

He gently set the rock in the air. Rey opened her mind, joining with the Force, feeling it in the air and the universe, pulsing through her body. As though she had an extra arm, holding it in the air.

Kylo grabbed another rock, running around to the other side of Rey and setting it gently in the air, slightly closer to Rey. “this is D’Qar,” he said, setting it down.

Rey held it, watching. “What else?” she asked. Two rocks were pretty easy to hold, but she knew more were coming. For effect, she began to gently spin the two rocks in their spots, and began to revolve them around her.

Kylo grinned. “Nice touch,” he said. He bent down to pick up another rock, running back to the Outer Rim by Dagobah and holding out a greenish rock. “This is Takodana,” he began, setting the rock in the air and picking up a greyish one. “And this is...” he trailed off, about to place the grey rock in the air near Taodana, but hesitating.

“What?” Rey asked, looking at Kylo. His inner energy was awhirl, thoughts of anger and hate but sorrow and grief and regret swirling inside. Rey realized what it was.

“That’s the Republic,” she said. Kylo dropped the rock, turning away.

“We’re done today,” he said.

Rey waited a moment, watching him go. “Ben!” she called out. Kylo stopped but didn’t turn. He was drawn to a taught stress.

“I don’t go by Ben anymore,” he said quietly, leaving.


End file.
